Sleep Deprived
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Vegeta is mad enough to bite off a head when a noisy Hollow keeps disturbing his sleep. Short Story.


A few notes. When Vegeta stomps over to the Hollow, he's on all fours. And there is more then one of those annoying Hollows. Hope you find this as funny as I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Deprived<strong>

Some things never change. It was 3 a.m. in the morning. Everyone was fast asleep. A little Hollow sat on one of the walls in the Seireitei. It was so small and weak that the Soul Reapers just left it alone. It was too weak to even harm a cat. But there was one thing about that drove them mad and it was doing it again. For a few nights every few years, it would sit on that same wall and continuously make a high-pitch screeching noise all night long. The reason for this was unknown to the Soul Reapers, but one thing was clear. Anyone in hearing range was kept awake every night and they were too tired to do anything about in the morning. They named this one Night Annoyance for obvious reasons. This Hollow hasn't been around for 7 years but tonight, he was back! All of the 13 Court Guard Squads could hear it screeching. Some tried to ignore it. Some just stuffed their ears with ear plugs. Others however, were being kept awake. Squad 10 had it worse. The Hollow was sitting just outside their barracks. Rangiku Matsumoto was lucky. She was too drunk to even notice. Night Annoyance kept screeching. Since he hasn't been around for 7 years, he wasn't aware of new change in the Seireitei. He wasn't aware that he was signing his own death warrant. He wasn't aware that keeping the prince of all saiyans up was by far the dumbest thing anyone could do!

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Vegeta was just trying to get a good night sleep.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

But peace and quiet, is hard to come by.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Next to him was his captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Poor Toushiro was finding it very difficult to sleep with that noise.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

And so was Vegeta.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Vegeta opens his eyes with a very low growl. Just as he did, the Hollow stopped. His heavy eyelids slowly went down and closed. A few moments later...

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Toushiro felt around for his pillow. When he found it, he pulled it over his head with a groan. Vegeta woke up with a huff. He then took a deep breath and roared at it! It was loud enough for it to scare the Hollow away but not enough to wake up the Squad or the Soul Society. It seemed to have worked. Only the typical sounds of night carried on after his roar died down. Toushiro removed the pillow from his head and laid it back down next to him. He was more comfortable resting his head on Vegeta then on a pillow. He sighed. Finally, some peace and quiet! Content that the Hollow was gone, Vegeta laid his head down and rested it on his paw-like hands. His eyes closed once again for some much needed sleep. Quiet at last. A few short minutes later however...

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Tired and angry saiyan eyes flew open in a rage as Vegeta snarled and growled! Boy was he pissed now! The saiyan got up and opened the door, peering out into the night.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

A full moon lit up the night, illuminating everything under it. All of Vegeta's senses were on overdrive! His bloodthirsty, as well as bloodshot, eyes scanned the entire area like a hawk searching for his prey. His nose taking in every tiny scent like a bloodhound. Vegeta was in a state that Toushiro had dubbed the "Unleashed Hell" mode. An appropriate name since whenever Vegeta was like this, he made the residents of Hell look nice.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Vegeta continued to look around and then, target acquired! The tiny Hollow, Night Annoyance, was just sitting on a wall right in front of the squad barracks main doors.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

With his blood boiling, Vegeta stomped over to the Hollow.

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

*Screech, screech, screech, scre-!*

Nothing. Quiet. Silence. Vegeta calmly walked back to his room and laid down next to Toushiro again. Too tired to care at what Vegeta had done, Toushiro just laid his tired head down on the saiyan's shoulder again and went back to sleep. A few moments later, the Hollow was running around just outside Toushiro's room. What did Vegeta do to it? It just ran back and forth, like he had bitten its head off or something! Oh wait... He did bite it off. The now headless Hollow staggered in one spot before it fell to the ground. Vegeta looked at the dead body content at last. He laid his head down with a sigh. His heavy eyelids started to go down until his eyes were closed again. The Soul Society was quiet at last. The crickets, frogs and the steady soft breathing of sleeping souls were all that could be heard. Vegeta could finally get the rest he so deserved. Two peaceful minutes later...

*Screech, screech, screech, screech!*

Vegeta's eyes flew open again, even angrier then before! There was a very brief moment of silence and then, the whole Soul Society shook as Vegeta roared with his full fury! Hell have no fury like a sleep deprived Vegeta!

The End.


End file.
